


【黑月】我想你了

by lepusmax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepusmax/pseuds/lepusmax
Summary: 成年后的他们，有点像跟之前的生贺的视角转换（ ？）
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 17





	【黑月】我想你了

**Author's Note:**

> ——小言的生贺文  
> 祝小言生日快乐嘿嘿ww

真不走运。

月岛萤看着39度的温度计，不免地啧了一声，随手把电子温度计扔到床头，侧身对着半掩的窗帘发呆。

我上次是不是也是这样？月岛萤那沉重的脑袋毫无征兆地弹出这句话。

月岛萤上次知道自己生日没法回去过，第一时间跟黑尾铁朗讲了一声，让他不要等自己。说完后，也许是因为那天下雨的缘故，自己的心情也随之不好，头一次半抱怨地对黑尾铁朗说——

“如果你在就好了。”

话音刚落，他自己就后悔了，立马补充说一句，“其实你不在也没有什么区别。”

然后直径挂电话。

月岛萤站在原地，片刻原地蹲下，速度快得只能看到残影。他双手抱腿，只露出殷红到能滴血的耳廓。

怎么办怎么办怎么办……月岛萤内心杂乱，不知道自己现在应该做什么。他抬头看着玻璃外，雨下的很大，以至于看不清任何事物，可就是因此，他才能清晰地看到自己的脸庞，那个透红的腮红。

就如同现在的自己一样，月岛萤不由地想到。

可惜现在外面很明亮，天空一览没有看到一片白云，完全没有是要下雨的节奏。月岛萤不免嘟嘟嘴，心里不由得怨念，为什么不下雨……这样明天就不用去现场了……想着想着月岛萤脑袋不知何时罢工，微微张嘴呼气。

这就样睡了过去。

月岛萤感觉似乎做了个梦，梦里的他迈着沉重的步伐快速地回到宾馆，赶快脱下湿透的衣物，随手扔在地上，他把留的有些长得刘海弄到头顶，走到淋浴头下，打开热水，仍由温水打到自己身上，顺着皮肤缓缓流下。因垂眸而微微颤动的睫毛，在水流的冲击下仍傲然地保持着自己的姿态。

月岛萤眯眼，擦了一下眼角旁的水渍，手在空中瞎摸一会才找到沐浴露，大拇指轻轻一按按钮，一团乳白的粘稠物挤到手中，在头顶上揉出白白细腻的泡沫，细长的手指在发丝中揉拉，上下摩挲。等洗的差不多，月岛萤再次打开淋浴器冲洗掉泡沫，蹙眉紧闭眼，生怕刺眼睛的洗发水溜进眼眸里，使整个眼睛布满血丝。

冲完后，月岛萤顺着水流胡乱地洗了几把脸就把开关往下拉，拿沐浴露擦满全身。透过雾气蒙蒙的镜子，赤裸的身躯仿佛被打了蜡一样闪耀，却像玉一样晶莹饱满，那肌肤有着吹弹可破的触感，背脊的凹陷处就像是一道水渠，水渍从这缓缓流淌，直至臀部勾线处坠落置地，可就有一些水滴不听话，非要划过大腿后侧，经过腘窝，流过细腻的腓肠肌、跟腱，最终与地面的水迹融为一体。

月岛萤把浴巾围在髋部，又拿了一条毛巾放在后颈来阻挡水流入衣领内。他撑着困意打了个哈欠，趿拉地穿着拖鞋走向床边。他刚要躺在床上，外面传来一阵敲门声。月岛萤疑惑地走上前，俯身透过猫眼，却发现无法看到，他只好再往下弯腰，努力看清敲门者。等月岛萤看到来者时，他愣住了。

是黑尾铁朗。

他怎么来了？月岛萤蒙了一下，他完全没有想到，黑尾铁朗会开夜车赶到这里来。

由于他是透过猫眼去看到黑尾铁朗，他眼中黑尾铁朗的脸被凸透镜放大，能清晰地看到黑尾铁朗抿了抿自己的唇，那如同睿智的猫眼一样的眼眸此刻透露出平时看不到的急躁，漆黑的瞳孔如同黑洞吸引着他。

月岛萤推开半步，立马转身把沙发上的衣物整齐地叠起来，从背包里拿出专门装换洗的袋子，把它们一一放进去。做完这一切后，他走向门。手放到扶手时，他顿了下，转头看了下镜子里的自己，低头看了看自己围着的浴巾。

片刻后，他转身去解开浴巾，穿上三角内裤，再围紧浴袍才去开门。

“哟，月月。”黑尾铁朗这时早已收拾好自己的情绪，笑眯眯地举起手中的装着草莓蛋糕的透明塑料盒，“生日快乐啊！”

“嗯，”月岛萤掩饰地扶了下眼镜，清了清嗓子，试图压抑住发干而颤抖的声嗓，“谢谢前辈。”

“还叫前辈啊？”黑尾铁朗开玩笑地反问道。

月岛萤沉默了下， “……铁朗。”说完他转身进屋，让自己忽视砰砰跳的心和发烫的耳廓。

也无法忽视背后那熟悉的步伐声。

他不用回头，也能知道那敏捷如黑猫的男人在巡视自己的领地，并且找地方下手，让这块地方沾染上独属于他的气息。

“月月，蛋糕放哪呀？”

“就放在那电脑桌上就行。”

黑尾铁朗闻言，把蛋糕放在电脑桌上，“等我一下啊，这一路高速都没有休息站可算是憋死我了。”说着他立马冲进卫生间。月岛萤这时也把盒子拆开，打算仔细看看这个“与众不同”的草莓蛋糕：他是个黑色的裸蛋糕，夹心是半颗平躺的草莓与鲜奶油混合的，边缘没有像与平常在店里见到的蛋糕那样平整，显得有些凌乱；最顶层上有个巧克力做得牌子，上面白巧克力的写得一句话，他勉强能从认出是祝福他生日快乐……

“蛋糕好看还是我好看？”

有些埋怨的声音从月岛萤背后响起，他转身无奈地对黑尾铁朗说：“你好看。”

“那你怎么不看我……”

“你已经到了跟一个蛋糕计较的地步？”

“这不是重点！”

“……”那重点是什么？

黑尾铁朗见月岛萤没有任何反应，“你为什么见到我都不激动一下！”

“……”月岛萤没有管“无理取闹”的黑尾铁朗，试图转移话题让黑尾铁朗放弃追问，“蛋糕现在拆吗？”

可惜黑尾铁朗不买他的帐，“你又转移话题！”

“……”月岛萤遮掩性地扶了下眼镜框，平复一下自己内心的慌乱，“……我看到铁朗的出现挺开心的。”真的，那感觉就像以为圣诞老人不回来的小朋友下一秒看到礼物一样的惊喜。

平常这时候黑尾铁朗就会心满意足，就像猫的毛被撸顺一样乖巧，不会再作恶。可是今天黑尾铁朗异常地继续问，“有多开心？”那作势如同打破砂锅问到底。

“……”月岛萤瞪着黑尾铁朗，黑尾铁朗也不甘示弱地瞪回去——平常黑尾铁朗可不会这样。

最终月岛萤选择投降，自暴自弃地问，“你又想搞出什么？”

黑尾铁朗这才满意的笑容，那笑容如果被黑尾铁朗的女同事看到不免倒吸一口气，并且捂住自己的胸口，眼睛死死盯着他看。

但在月岛萤眼里，这如同恶魔般的笑容，吸引着他步入地狱，让他心里不面疙瘩一下。

黑尾铁朗走向月岛萤，在他耳廓吐了一口热，“蛋糕我都这么用心做了，总不能浪费在吃的方面上吧？”

“我们开发一下新的，怎么样？”

黑尾铁朗在“吃”和“开发”上重重地咬字发音，说完还觉得不够，仰头咬住月岛萤的耳廓，又用虎牙在上面摩挲。而那声音低沉浑厚，带有魔力，如夏日般热烈的雨点，一滴滴落在月岛萤的心房上，浸入血管，融为一体。

如同天使般的嗓音，却又是诅咒迫使月岛萤点头。

但他甘之如饴。

他愿意被咒，陷入这场情事中去。

黑尾铁朗从蛋糕中取下一颗完整的草莓，用嘴叼住后走向月岛萤。在那草莓鲜美的色泽的对比下，殷红的嘴唇显得尤为诱人，使他的目光不自觉沉湎与此。黑尾铁朗抓住月岛萤的浴袍，倏然往下一拽使月岛萤失去平衡，左腿轻巧一拐。

等月岛萤反应过来时，他已经被撂倒了。

黑尾铁朗右手在月岛萤后脑勺碰到床的瞬间垫了一下，不过在月岛萤后脑勺上的手可不仅仅是为了让他弄疼而放的。

黑尾铁朗轻轻用力往上抬起月岛萤的脑袋，“张嘴。”说着黑尾铁朗用左手扯着月岛萤的下颚，俯身用舌把草莓送进月岛萤的口腔里，在月岛萤嘴里搅烂草莓，直至无法再挤出一丝汁让月岛萤吞下。

但他没有因草莓的消失而停止自己的进攻。

黑尾铁朗的舌尖反复地舔舐月岛萤的上腔，甚至不放过月岛萤敏感的牙龈，直弄月岛萤绷紧后脊，腰腹轻微颤抖。月岛萤忍不住从喉咙里滚出一丝低哑的呻吟，这声音虽轻微，但足以鼓动黑尾铁朗内心的欲望。

黑尾铁朗没有犹豫直接缠绕月岛萤的舌头，仔细地品尝那残留的草莓味。那丝丝的甜味不浓重仿佛下一秒就会溜走消失不变，却有不能忽视他的存在。黑尾铁朗忍不住卷起月岛萤的舌头，拉到自己的嘴里仔细寻觅，直至实在尝不出那股味道时，黑尾铁朗才放过月岛萤的舌头，又开始在他的口腔里做占领地般的行为，就像个一个小朋友抱着自己喜爱的东西怎么也不放手。“啧啧”的水声终于掩盖不住，月岛萤试图咽下多余的津液，可他还是无法做到——水还是太多了，那些津液溢出划过下颚，经过颈部，沾湿锁骨，显得那块晶莹剔透。

黑尾铁朗眼神一暗，暂时放开月岛萤那被他吮吸后红肿的薄唇，转移场地，在颈部没轻没重地啃咬几下，或许后来觉得不够，又轻咬了下月岛萤紧促滑动的喉结，在锁骨的凹陷处留下的自己的印迹。

但这样黑尾铁朗还是觉得少了些什么，这时他又想起桌上的蛋糕。他起身把蛋糕拿到床头，用纤长的食指刮下一点鲜奶油，顺着月岛萤那腾红的脸蛋往下涂抹到锁骨内侧。

黑尾铁朗贪婪地的目光让月岛萤有些羞耻，脸下意识撇开，殊不知把自己脆弱地颈部延长，“干嘛你……嗯……”黑尾铁朗俯身后湿润的舌尖仔细地舔掉刚抹上去的奶油，被吃掉的奶油下伴随着一丝水润润的色泽。黑尾铁朗手又挑起些许奶油，从锁骨轻轻沾染，沿着胸腺，直至鱼尾线。黑尾铁朗满意地欣赏着自己的作品，俯身把奶油卷入口中，唇齿间留下淡淡的香甜的奶油气息，还混杂着一丝汗咸味和甜橙味——那是他们一起买的沐浴露的气味。

微热的舌尖触碰的一瞬间，月岛萤不自觉地战栗，但他没有推开黑尾铁朗，白皙的手只是紧紧抓住线条优美的胳膊。

“放轻松，”黑尾铁朗安慰地吻了吻因他自己啃吮而肿的嘴唇，手却毫不犹豫把奶油伸入股沟，狠狠地捣鼓一番。

“嗯……”月岛萤忍不住紧紧咬住下唇，黑尾铁朗强硬地掰开月岛萤的下颚，“别咬。”说完他俯身舔舐掉下唇的血珠，空余的手轻拍臀部，发出令月岛萤羞耻的声音，“嗯……不要打我呃……！”

“那就不要把声音压抑住。”黑尾铁朗觉得差不多了，拿了一个枕头垫在月岛萤的腰下，用舌尖舔舐了下会阴处。舌探入一寸，就被甬道缠住一寸。

直至尝到奶油。

那浓浓的奶油味中还增添着一丝腥味，那气息在黑尾铁朗的嘴里久久回旋，他如同饕餮舔了唇角，不自觉上勾的弧线表明他内心的愉悦，漆黑的眼眸也因此变得更加深邃。

“唔——你哈……要干么唔——！”

“你说呢？”黑尾铁朗狡黠地抬头向月岛萤笑了笑，低头继续品味自己的食物。

“嗯……太……过呃！别唔……”月岛萤仰头，试图把多余的津液咽回去。

可他做不到。

他只能感受到脸颊有液体划过的触感，小刺的舌在舔舐的感觉，还有……

“嗯……”

“月月……月月、月月……”黑尾铁朗每深入一寸，就呼喊一次月岛萤，羞耻得月岛萤直接双手环住黑尾铁朗的颈部，试图堵住那作恶的嘴，让他不能再发出任何声响。舌尖缠绕，月岛萤能清晰地从对方的舌腹上尝出属于自己的腥涩味的体液，被夺去嘴里仅有的氧气，口腔内渐渐沾染到他的温度，最终融为一体。

“唔……哈……铁、铁朗……唔……嗯……”

“我在。”黑尾铁朗用他那略微粗糙的手摩挲着发烫的身躯，又挖一块奶油，“放松。”

“说、说得轻巧……”月岛萤努力让自己平复下来，放松身躯，但还是忍不住怼一下黑尾铁朗，“你……你来唔……试试。”

回答他的只有一声意味不明地轻笑，月岛萤刚想开口继续怼，嘴边的声音却变成发腻的呻吟，“嗯……”

即使黑尾铁朗前戏做得很好，但肉棒的尺寸跟手指完全不能相平并论。刚进来的一瞬间，月岛萤感觉穴道仿佛被撕裂，手指在黑尾铁朗的背部那到处抓挠，仿佛这样可以减轻自己的痛感，可那干净圆润的指甲并没有任何杀伤力，跟没有爪子的猫在那乱挠你的感觉一样。

黑尾铁朗并没有因此而停歇，反而越战越勇，穴道旁的水声逐渐放大，臊得月岛萤满脸通红，他简直能想象出黑尾铁朗又要说什么荤段子了。于是他先下手挽住黑尾铁朗的颈部吻了下去，堵住那个总能说出一些羞耻的发言的嘴。

那晚月岛萤不记得自己被那混账当做蛋饼翻面几次，也不知道自己的甬道被那混蛋搞得最后变成什么样——他也一点都不想知道就是了。

但他记得次日的晨光照在熟睡的黑尾铁朗的侧脸时，他痴痴地盯着，那光线与照在溪湖上的衍射现象同等美妙，更重要的是，他能张开眼看到自己所爱的人。

这就足够了。

就是昨晚那混蛋太混账，月岛萤心里不免气愤。但即使重新让月岛萤选择，他仍会心软，放纵地让那混账这么做。

“月月……阿月……小月月……”

是谁啊……月岛萤迷糊地睁开眼，看到梦里的人，下意识翻了个身，轻声嘟喃道，“我肯定还在做梦唔……”

熟悉的味道侵入月岛萤的嘴里，他立马醒了过来，瞪大眼睛看着那个心心念地人，仿佛怎么看都不够。

一吻后，月岛萤气喘吁吁地问，“你……怎么……”

黑尾铁朗笑眯眯地亲了下月岛萤的额间，“因为——”

**“我想你了啊。”**

End.


End file.
